Snowflake (Familiar)
Snowflake was the once loyal familiar of Unique, the mate of Arcan, and the Alpha Female of the Vetur Pack. Base in infobox art is NOT by me, so loads of credits to its creator. Appearance Snowflake has an elegant, athletic, and graceful built costumized with a snow white fur coat dappled with pale purple specks. Running from her snout, down her back, and to the tip of her tail is a silver stripe. Her eyes are a dark bright blue, as is the diamond atop her forehead. Her size is that of a normal arctic wolf, albeit somewhat smaller. She is considered pretty by some members of her pack (something that often makes her ears drop the sides of her head when pointed out). Personality Snowflake possesses the necessary leadership skills to lead a pack. She is fiercely loyal and awfully persistent, sticking to a certain objective until it is accomplished. She is prideful of where she comes from and who she is and will defend her beliefs and fight against what she believes is wrong with passion. She prefers to stay away from fights, but will participate when she is needed. Snowflake is warm, friendly, and kind. However, she can be stone cold and hostile, especially towards those whom may pose a threat to her and her family. The arctic wolf is often stubborn and feisty. She doesn't tolerate having to stay in a cave and rest because of a certain situation when she really needs to. She isn't afraid to stand up to anything or anyone. She has an awful fear of bears, due to the tragedy that is four of five of her siblings' deaths. Snowflake is protective of her pack and will not hesitate to do anything for them. Abilities Snowflake is quick, agile, and swift, easily making her one of the best hunters and fighters in Vetur Pack. Her magical powers fit in with her background. She has control over snow and ice and paws that burn like fire if she so wishes. Snowflake relies more on her canine abilities than her magical ones, though. Despite the fact she is no longer her familiar, she can telepathetically speak with Unique. Backstory Snowflake was born in a litter of six pups to Breezefrost and Snowdrop. Her littermates consisted of Snowbank (the second oldest), Snowball (the third oldest), Snowfall (the fourth oldest), Bloodfire (the fifth oldest), and Whitefeather (the youngest). She was close to each of them, except Snowball, whom often acted like an irritable jerk. Her early life was fairly normal. When she and her siblings were old enough to train, she was often pulled aside by her mother to learn about her responsibilites as Alpha. At the age of 9 moons, Snowflake's siblings decided to sneak away from camp to explore outside the walls. Snowflake was not invited to join due to the fact that she was a stickler for the rules, so they left, leaving her behind. Minutes later, she woke up from a dream that warned her that her siblings were in trouble. In alarm, she woke up her parents and they immediately sent out to find them with a patrol of six wolves. Snowflake accompanyed them. They were unfortunately too late and soon found the bodies of Snowbank, Snowfall, Whitefeather, Snowball, and Blooddfire. Breezefrost sniffed the area and concluded that a bear had passed by and probably killed them. The five of them were presumed dead until further inspection. Snowball was still alive, but barely. Snowflake was relieved to hear this, but devasted at the loss of the rest of her littermates. Snowball was taken back to the camp where she was looked over by healers while Snowflake stood by and watched. A Death Ceremony was held for Snowfall, Whitefeather, Bloodfire, and Snowbank a day later. Snowflake refused to attend though, and stayed curled up inside the Alpha Cave. She returned to training afterwards, but wasn't as into it as she had been before. Weeks later Snowball was healed from injuries and was released from the Healer Den. Snowflake was excited for this and immediately tackled her sister when she stepped out, having been lonely without the presences of her siblings. She took an oath to take care and protect her last sibling. With her only sister back, her loneliness diminished, but her sadness for the death of her brothers and sisters still remained. Years later, after taking control of Vetur Pack and becoming its new Alpha, Snowflake bonded wtih Unique. Family Icestar (daughter), Alaska (son) Kasai (son), Bloodfire (sister), Whitefeather (sister), Snowbank (brother), Snowfall (brother), Snowball (sister), Snowclaw (youngest nephew), Dawn (niece), Sharpclaws (second oldest nephew), and Longtail (oldest nephew). Fun Facts * Snowbank, Venus' (the creator of the Staff of Blossom) familiar, is one of Snowflake's ancestors. * Snowflake had four other siblings, but they were attacked and killed by a bear. * After revealing a secret that Unique had wanted to keep to herself, Unique disowned her as her familiar. Gallery Arctic Wolf.jpg Snowflake.png Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Light Side Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Familiars Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Leaders